The Duel to End All Duels
by duelmadness
Summary: The final duel between Yugi and Bakura, but the winner may not be who you expect....


The Duel to End All Duels

"Yugi," Yami Bakura yelled, "Don't forget, if I win, I not only get your puzzle and Black magician card, but the lives of you and your friends as well."

"I know, but if I win, I get your Dark Necrophia card and you have to hand over your ring and finally leave my friends and me alone."  Upon saying this, Yugi made a quick glance at his friends.  Usually cheering him on, they were now laying quietly in the darkness with demons circling around them. 

"Oh yes, your friends, "Yami Bakura grinned evilly, "kind of a shame their lives are on the line.  There's really no way you can win, you know, if you forfeit, they'll be killed, and if you lose, they'll be killed.  The only way you could possibly save them would be to defeat me, and that will never happen."  At these words anger swelled up in Yugi.

"You leave my friends out of this!" At this, the other Yugi appeared.  "Bakura! Let's end this!"

"DUEL!"

Each duelist drew their starting hands.  Because Yugi was the one being challenged, it was understood that he had first turn.  Yugi looked at his hand and gave a slight grin. 

"I place two cards face down and play Kuriboh in attack mode.  Your move"

The dark Bakura laughed.  "Kuriboh? Out of all the monsters in your deck, you choose to open with Kuriboh?  This duel will take less time than I thought.  I'll play on card face down and set a monster in defense mode."  This threw Yugi off.  He had wanted Bakura to attack.  He drew his card.

"I sacrifice Kuriboh to bring forth the mighty Demon Summon.  Demon Summon, attack the face down monster." The skeleton-like demon attacked the face down card only to roar in pain when it was shocked.  "What happened?"  Yugi asked.

"I think you remember the Electric Lizard.  When it's attacked by anything besides a zombie, that monster cannot attack on your next turn.  Not that that matters anyway.  Reveal magic card Dark Door.  Now each of us can only attack with one monster per turn.  Then I set one monster in defense mode.  Your move Yugi."

"You can't win if you don't attack, Bakura.  Card draw."  Yugi grinned, "My Demon may not be able to attack, but if I play Fusion and fuse my demon with Jono's Red Eyes, they become an entirely different monster.  On that can attack.  Black Demon's Dragon attack the face down monster!"

"Man-eating Bug, reveal yourself and take your meal!"  From underneath the card on the field, came a giant insect that scuttled towards the dragon and leapt toward its throat.  They both vanished into the darkness.

"He does so love it when he gets a good meal.  Card draw!  I place two cards on the field and play Exchange."  The two players walked toward each other with a look of total hatred coming from Yugi, and a look of evil pleasure from Bakura.  They looked at each other's hands.  Yugi held the Black Magician and Raise Dead, whereas Bakura held only the Lady of Faith card.  As they walked back to their places Bakura called out, "Looks like I came out better on the deal, Yugi.  I play Raise Dead to bring back your Black Demon's Dragon.  Demon Dragon, attack Yugi's life points!"

"I play Waboku.  It brings the battle damage you gave to nothing.  A gift from Anzu.  The strength of our friendship will help me defeat you.  Three figures on robes appeared and began chanting.

"Friendship? Ha! Your friendship means nothing! I counter with 7 Tools of the Bandit.  I pay 1000 life points, but your Waboku is destroyed."  From the card came a variation of the pocket knife.  This one however, was designed for one purpose, to destroy.  The knife went flying toward the hooded figures and slaughtered them.  "My attack hits, NOW!" The ball of flame the dragon had fired hit Yugi knocking him over and lowering his life points to 800.  "Your move, Yugi."  Yugi looked slightly worried but never gave up.

"Card Draw!"  I play Jar of Greed which lets me draw two cards.  Now I play Dark Hole, destroying all of the monsters on the field.  Then I play Gemini Elf in attack mode and I attack your life points directly.  Then I play Hurricane returning all magic and trap cards back to our hands.  Your move Ryou." 

"Yugi, you should have known better than that, I think you're the stress is getting to you and that is what will cost you the duel.  Card draw!"  Bakura looked at his hand and smiled, "I place two cards face down and play Headless Knight in defense mode.  Your move Yugi." 

"Card draw!" Before Yugi could do anything though…

"I activate the Ouija Board Death Message."  Above Bakura appeared a board with each letter of the alphabet, the numbers zero through nine, the words "yes" and "no", and the phrase "you lose".  From each side of the board came a skeleton arm.  They took a triangular figure and moved it over the letter "D" Your end is near Yugi finish your turn."

"I play Gazelle the Beast King in attack mode then I attack with Gemini Elf."

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack, ending your battle phase.  I think you're done.  Card draw!"  Above Bakura the hands moved the figure to "E" which appeared next to the "D" above Bakura.  I play Bistro Butcher in attack mode and end my turn."

"You've gotten careless, Bakura, you allowed me to get two monsters out on the field.  Now you feel the power of my Black Magician."  Yugi's two monsters vanished into the darkness and in their place a figure cloaked in purple holding a staff.  "Black Magician attack his Bistro Butcher!"  The magician pointed his staff toward the evil cook and shot out a beam of pure power.  It hit the monster and destroyed, taking Bakura's life points down another 800 points.  "Your move, Bakura."  Yugi called out.

"Card draw."  The arms moved around the board a little more until finally resting on the "A".  "Yugi, I sacrifice Headless Knight to bring out a somewhat familiar monster, perhaps you him.  Demon Summon, arise!"  Out from the ground burst two large clawed arms.  They grabbed the knight and dragged him under.  With newly gained strength, it pulled itself up and stared down at the magician.  "Looks like we're at a standstill, Yugi.  Unless you can find a way to take out my Demon and sixteen hundred life points in two turns, it's all over.  End turn!"  Yugi looked at his deck, there were only three other monsters he owned powerful enough to take out Ryou's Demon, and none of them would be able to do enough damage fast enough to beat him.  The only thing he could do now was trust in the heart of the cards.  

"Card Draw!" he said loudly.  He looked at his hand, all weak monsters or useless magic cards.  The card he just drew, Magnet Warrior Alpha, would be good in any other situation, but now…"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"HA HA HA!  Your time ticks slowly by, Yugi.  Card draw."  The arms moved again this time the figure lower toward the "T".  "I play Fissure destroying the only hopes you had of winning this duel.  Beneath the Black Magician, several decaying arms reached up from a hole in the ground and grabbed it and pulled it down.  The magician struggled to get free.  "Usually it takes out your weaker monsters, but since you have only one on the field, it will take one of your strongest.  Finally the wizard's head was pulled beneath the dirt and Yugi fell to his knees.  "There's nothing you can do now, Yugi, DEATH is imminent.  Take your turn and end the duel."  Yugi looked at his hand.

"Card draw." He said quietly there was nothing left for him to do.  "I play one card in defense mode…and end my turn." It was over.  The king of games was dethroned.  Laughing maniacally, Bakura watched the hands move the pointer towards the final letter "H".  Yugi could only watch in horror as all the letters which had started as wisps of smoke solidified and turned razor sharp.  The letters "E", "A", "T" and "H" flew towards the group of friends lying in the dirt.  They sliced right through them killing them almost instantly.  Then the "D" started spinning and flew toward the face down card slicing it in half and then ricocheting back up to Yugi.  "This isn't over Bakura," were Yugi's last words before he hit the ground.  Bakura walked over to the corpse, took off its necklace, picked up the deck and walked away laughing.


End file.
